The Seperation: As told by Mike
by DanPhantom1
Summary: Everyone knows exactly what Sulley went through during the time he and Mike split when they were banished, but what happened with Mike? Read on to find out Rated T for mild character death


**I do not own Monster's Inc. or Monster's University, They belong to Pixar**

"We? No, there's no 'we' this time. If you wanna go out there and freeze to death, you be my guest. 'cause your on you own!"

Hi, I'm Michael "Mike" Wasowski, I'm currently full time employee at Monster's Incorporated. But you probably knew that if you saw the film

(I still can't believe some invisible stalker was following us and filming everything [At least he/she got my good side.])

It was originally my job to help prepare the Scare Floor so when (my best friend for years) Sulley went through the door that was at his station he wouldn't go through the other side, but to some human kid's closet and scare the puberty outta them, or away so they'd stay young (ha ha, boy do I kill me or what? ) but now I now help to make the kids laugh so hard something comes outta them. So anyway Celia always wanted to know what I did during the time Sulley left to save Boo. So I decided since she got to know that you fans of the films should know too. So here's what happened:

As we were close to breaking the all time scare record, something went wrong, when Sulley went to get my paperwork, he found a white with purple flowers door, the kid inside was nice (granted you shut her up when she cries) but due to this whole rumor that "All children are Toxic!" everyone including me and Sulley (For a Time) were afraid of them and never wanted to touch one, so at first we were afraid of Boo (The name we gave the kid) then later because of Boo being afraid of Monsters _she_ gave away our secret when Sulley had to give a scare demonstration (Which he never told me about) and tripped on some wires causing her costume (Which is how we got her back into the factory) hood to fall off and for Mr. Waternoose (Our Boss) to help Randall (This Lizard Monster who Boo **was **scared of, Sulley hated, and who I personally still hate, and who all three of us banished) and to banish Sulley and me to the Himalayas with the Abominable Snowman and with no food, shelter, and for Sulley: No Boo and for me: no Celia. What am I supposed to do without my Schmoozie Poo? Out of frustration and anger I took it out on Sulley, blaming him for everything, and all he had to say for it was "None of that matters now!" Everything we ever worked for didn't matter? The Record we worked so hard to accomplish, that didn't matter? My Celia, she was the love of my life, and I wouldn't be able to see her again, didn't that matter? Me, his best buddy, who stood by him during our times in Monster's University, and Monster's inc (The actual places not the….you know)., didn't I matter? He then apologized for everything and when he said "There might be a way we can save her." I told him off :

"We? No, there's no 'we' this time. If you wanna go out there and freeze to death, you be my guest. 'cause your on you own!" I turned my head from him, I was ashamed of not only him for ruining everything we worked for, but for myself. Did I really mean that? Was the mistake of returning some stupid kid gonna come between our friendship? Before I had the answer, he left. Sulley, the guy I used to dream of scaring circles around, the big guy who became my apartment buddy, the same guy who I used to let teach Randall lessons in his "School of Pain!" was gone. I wanted to run after him, to tell him I was sorry, but something inside of me stopped that, then after about ten minutes a shadow came over the opening to the cave, I hoped it was Sulley, so I could apologize to him for what I did, but it was just Snowy (My nickname for The Abominable, you know like Sulster, or Mikey, or Googily Bear) He looked at me and said "Hey, what's with your friend, he ran off!" I sighed and said "He's saving a life, and I gotta do the same!" He smiled and said "I understand, but hey are you sure you don't wanna try a snow cone first?" I sighed and with a fake smile I said "Alright, I'll try a snow cone!" I took a quick lick and realized something, it was Lemon! I smiled and took another lick and said "Where'd you get the lemons for this?" Snowy smiled and said "Well you see, not to far from here there's a grove of lemons that no matter what don't spoil or die out due to the weather or anything, It's actually quite surprising." I nodded but said "How far is that village again?" Snowy then sighed and said "Down the hill, if you want I can toss you down there myself." I nodded as he tossed me down the hill like a bowling ball and luckily the snow covered me so nothing would harm me.

I fell in front of a very angry Yak and when I bumped into it he attacked and I ran for the nearest house, freaking out the village leader and his friends and I ran into the closet which before I did I saw Charlie in the corner dead, thanks to some sock jammed in his windpipe, but I decided that Sulley and I's friendship was too important and ran through the factory.

I then remembered where the secret entrance was and I ran for it, which would've been quick if not for Celia looking for me and for those damn C.D.A agents still stalking Boo, the only other weird thing about the Factory was that Roz was missing, she usually is there and when I'm nearby or I barely show up would nag me on my missing paperwork. So I ran until I got thirsty, luckily for me Snowy gave me the rest of the snow cones for a snack and I ate one while running. I then made it to the entrance of the hideout and saw that the door was broken off, I ran until I heard laughter from who I thought was Randall and I heard Sulley grunting, I then saw the kid in the corner scared and Sulley dancing like a drunk, so to get his attention I threw a snowball.


End file.
